Skyfall
by queen123414
Summary: Life has been a breeze for the Lyoko Warriors since XANA's defeat a year ago. But the evil virus has manage to resurrect itself with bigger plans for world domination that require a Warrior of electricity. Can the Lyoko Warriors join with her to defeat XANA again? And what happens when she catches the eye of a certain purple cat? (takes place a year after 'Echoes' & no Evolution)
1. Prologue

It's been a year since the super computer was shut down and life has been pretty normal for the Lyoko Warriors. Without XANA to constantly disturb them, their lives have looked up with big changes.

Jeremy spends less time on his computer and now spends more time with the gang. He's surprisingly the best at foosball, much to the disappointment of Odd and surprises the gang every so often, taking them out to the nearby video game arcade to see who has the most tickets and the best prize by the end of the night, even inviting them to stay with his family last summer holidays. One of the things he was afraid about when shutting down the super computer was losing his friends but that has been proven wrong since his bond with the rest of the gang has gotten much stronger now that he doesn't have any projects that require him to stay up all night but his strongest relationship is with his girlfriend, Aelita.

Aelita is still struggling to move on, even though XANA is gone. Her nightmares still plague her at night but now they're about XANA coming back to life, which is impossible in reality since her father sacrificed himself to destroy XANA on their last mission on Lyoko. Thankfully, she has friends to comfort her at day, always going to Jeremy or Yumi for help first. Yumi, because she's her best friend and Jeremy because… well… you get the idea. Aelita has become a friendly face at Kadic, being the school's friendly neighbourhood DJ. The Subdigitals even gave her a chance to record her tunes and sell them in her own album and immediately she said yes. She promised her friends that they would get a copy each of 'New Age' as soon as it comes out.

Yumi is finally at peace with her relationships. Her parents finally trust her fully, she's managed to get William of her back (after he tried to force her to kiss him which ended with a kick up where it really hurts) and now she trying to work things out with Ulrich. She also helps Jim teach Pencak Silat with Ulrich with the usual members being her brother Hiroki and his friend Johnny, Sissi (who still says it as 'Pancake Salad') and sometimes Odd, Aelita and even Jeremy would join in every so often. It's now been three years since she proposed that she and Ulrich would be 'just friends and that's all' but after Odd's constant nagging and Jeremy and Aelita shaking their heads at it, she's starting to reconsider it and maybe give Ulrich a chance.

Ulrich is much happier with his life, his grades and point average have gone up, his father doesn't yell at him as much, Sissi has finally given up on him and he thinks his relationship with Yumi is actually moving away from the friend zone. After watching Yumi kick William in the weak spot after he tried to 'kiss' her, his feelings for her have only gotten stronger, even though Ulrich's jealously went sky high after watching them 'kiss'. Of course he definitely won't admit that he was jealous, especially to Odd, who's now helping him to get over his vertigo by climbing the rock climbing wall in the gym. Ulrich thinks that climbing comes naturally to Odd just because he had cat claws on Lyoko to help him climb but his best buddy disagrees.

Odd has finally given up on his goal to date all the girls in his grade-mainly to avoid the painful slaps and insults that came with each girl he dated. He broke up with Sam just a couple months after the super computer was shutdown. Sam did a graffiti artwork of Jim as an ugly pig on the wall behind the vending machines and signed it was Odd's name. She even left the cans in Odd and Ulrich's room so Jim and Principal Delmas would find it and frame them instead of her, which nearly got Odd suspended. But he managed to redeem himself but looking at the bottom of the spray cans which had her name on it. Odd broke up with her because she just caused too much trouble for him and the group, especially when William got possessed by XANA on his first trip to Lyoko, which led to more late nights for Jeremy and . In the meantime, Odd has been working on an art portfolio called 'Code Lyoko'. So far, it has scenery landscapes of the Forest and Mountain Sectors, inside a tower and himself riding a manta with more to come.

William on the other hand, has been trying to put the events of Lyoko and XANA's possession behind him, while trying to rebuild his reputation at Kadic since his clone wrecked it while he was possessed. A week after the super computer was shutdown, he started having nightmares of XANA's torture and fighting the other Lyoko Warriors. The first thing he did was to see Yumi and talk to her about them but when she refused (to help Ulrich with his vertigo with Odd), he made a desperate move by kissing her but that didn't end well for him and it left him unable to sit down for the next couple days. He went to Jeremy afterwards but Jeremy couldn't find anything on his laptop and he refused to turn to super computer back on to find out. His parents took him to see 5 different psychologists and when he told them what happened, they all said the same thing: that's way too far-fetched for them to help. Well, that's been a lot of help, hasn't it?

Of course, their school life has improved as well, even Odd improved overtime. Sissi and Jim finally gave up playing detective on them not only because the gang stopped skipping classes but Delmas got really fed up with their 'investigations'. Everyone else stopped looking at them suspiciously and the Warriors were able to make a couple new friends outside their circle, including Sissi, Emily, Theo, Nicolas and even Herb.

Their lives are perfect now. Without XANA around, they can finally live the life they want. But not any longer.

* * *

Deep in the Internet, there was a lone Replika that Jeremy's multi-agent system missed on that fateful day. Inside was a mountain scenery with floating islands with jagged pieces of rocks, a few bridges connecting some of the islands together and towers at the four points of the compass. It was like a floating maze but you had to make it to the centre to win.

In the centre of the Replika there was a tower, but it wasn't a normal tower. It was no longer circular like the others but it was more rectangular. Instead, it was black with the usual base but it has spikes scattered here for anyone who dares to enter and blood veins running on the sides of the tower. A blood red aura surrounded the sharp point of the tower which was like a skyscraper but bigger and deadlier. But the inside was just as deadly as its exterior appearance. There was the usual platforms but the binary codes on the walls were blood red instead of the soothing blue. At the top platform, instead of an interface waiting to be scanned, there was a figure, a girl, on her knees, head bowed down.

Chains from the walls cut into her wrists, which prevented her from using her powers. Suddenly her head jolted up, her bright blue eyes darting around the tower, making sure that the evil virus wasn't around. She smirked slightly, blowing a loose lock of jet black hair off her face before yanking on her chains hard. What XANA was 'defeated', she was taken from Lyoko while she was roaming the Desert Sector and was sent to this wretched place but lately, the chains started to feel weaker and less threatening.

She yanked them once again and the chains bursted into a million pixels before all that was left was the flickering red wireframe. She stood up slowly, wincing as her knees joints bursted in pain, as she was kneeling for a year and began stretching her other limbs. Once she was satisfied, she walked to the edge of the platform and jumped off and fell down to the ground platform. She walked to the entrance and cautiously poked her head out. There was no sign of XANA's ugly monsters for now as she walked out of the tower slowly, taking in the mountain scenery. _I have to get back to Lyoko. But how?_

She looked around, her eyes resting at the top of the tower, a Navskid, the one William used when he was possessed. The girl went back into the tower and floated back up to the platform. As she walked into the centre, a red interface appeared and she placed her hand on it. She removed her hand, the screen displaying her ID and a window immediately popped up with the words: 'Energize into Navskid?' _This is too easy. What is he up to?_ She pressed her hand on the panel and it said 'Confirmed' before she disappeared and reappeared into the Navskid. The atmosphere around her started blaring red, meaning that XANA knows she's trying to escape. _Oh crap he knows! But then again, I didn't think that XANA would let me out of here that easily._

The girl quickly smashed her fingerless-gloved hand on the screen in front of her, releasing the Navskid from the ugly tower. Two tarantulas, two krabs and three mantas virtualised in front of the tower in a flash of red pixels as she steered the Navskid away from the tower. _Geez, XANA must really like me so much that he's sent security to stop me._ She steered the Navskid over the edge so it's floating over the Digital Sea and quickly checked that the shield and sonar was on. She looked up to see the monsters standing at the edge, waiting to fire at her if necessary. _So long suckers!_

And with that, she plunged into the Digital Sea, finally free from XANA. But the girl knows that once she gets back to Lyoko, XANA will be trying to get her back because he needs her for his plans for human domination. She also know that she'll need help to defeat him again, without any miraculous resurrections. And she knows who to call.


	2. Chapter 1

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

Aelita sat up in bed, breathing heavily, her head pounding. She just had a nightmare about XANA but this nightmare was scarier than the ones she had during the year of peace. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, her door swung open, revealing Sissi, who looked worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aelita answered, rubbing her temple, "Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep,"

Sissi nodded and gave Aelita a sad look before heading back to her dorm. After the gang shut down the super computer, Sissi had been much nicer to them and gave up on Ulrich. She's now taken a liking for William, who has given up on Yumi.

Aelita checked the time -4:37am- and got out of bed. There's no point of going back to sleep since she'll have to go and shower at 6 and Aelita knows that once her head hits the pillow again, the nightmares will come back. So she decided to work on her next song for her album and turned her computer on, plugging her headphones in. As Aelita worked, her thoughts drifted back in the past, from the moment Jeremy turned the super computer for the first time in ten years to the moment the gang turned it back off. _It can't be happening again, can it? This dream can't be a sign? I mean, I watched Jeremy's multi-agent system defeat XANA with my own eyes back on Lyoko. Daddy died for our plan to work._ Her eyes tearred up just thinking about Franz Hopper and she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. _And Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi risked everything for me from the moment we first met, on Earth and on Lyoko._ It was 5:53am when Aelita finished and she pressed the play button to hear her piece and she was surprised with what she heard.

* * *

"Hiroki hurry up!" Yumi shouted impatiently, tapping her foot. She had been standing outside for almost ten minutes now and her younger brother still wasn't out.

"Aww but I have to watch this episode of Galactic Fighters! It's the season finale and I have to know what happens!" he whined back from inside.

"Well if you're not out here in five seconds, I'm leaving without you," Yumi snapped and she started to walk off.

"OK, OK I'm coming, geez," she heard him grumble and shuffling as he turned the TV off and walked outside and he did not look happy.

"Cheer up Hiroki," Yumi says, ruffling her brother's hair, "You can always get the details of Johnny or watch it online tonight,"

"But Johnny always spoils it," Hiroki whines, "And stop messing up my hair! I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Milly," he adds, fixing it up with his hands.

"Oohh you gonna ask her on a date today?" Yumi teases as her brother blushed scarlet, thinking back on Hiroki's struggles with Milly Solovieff, Kadic's ace reporter.

"No and shut up, you don't see me going on and on about Ulrich," he grumbled but grinned when he saw his sister's reaction to his statement: she stopped walking, a surprised expression on her face and her cheeks bright red.

"We're just friends, that all," she quickly retorted back as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Sure, sure, sure," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I swear he's worse than Odd…" Yumi mutters under her breath as they turned to corner, Kadic on the other side.

"Well I'm gonna see Johnny now. Good luck with your _boyfriend_ ," Hiroki said 'boyfriend' in a sing-song voice before sprinting away, in hopes of avoiding his sister's wrath.

"HIROKI!" Yumi screeches as he disappears into the crowd. She sighs before heading to the cafeteria because knowing Odd, he would be stuffing himself with his third serving.

As Yumi weaved her way through the crowd, she thought hard about her relationship with Ulrich. _Is it really time we forget about the 'friends and that's all' pact?_ She shook her head as she passed a couple sitting at a bench in front of the dorms. _But can I handle it? I mean, being in a full on relationship with Ulrich. But now that Sissi's finally given up on Ulrich and William's off my back (for now), can we do it? More importantly, does Ulrich want to do it?_ Yumi looked up to find that she had arrived at her destination and pushed the door open and walked inside.

She immediately noticed Odd's spike of blonde of hair at the third table by the window. Aelita sat next to him, Jeremy opposite of her and Ulrich next to him. Her prediction was true, Odd was in the middle of his third serving of baked beans and toast.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich smiles at her warmly.

"Hey, what's up?" Yumi asks, taking a seat next at the head of the table in front of the window.

"Lyoko. It's been a year since we defeated XANA and turned off the super computer," Jeremy answers. Yumi noticed Aelita stiffen at the word of 'XANA'. Odd and Ulrich notice this as well but Jeremy seems completely oblivious to it.

"So? What's the big deal? We've ended that battle long ago and we don't want it to start again," Ulrich says, hoping to get Jeremy to move away from that topic.

Across the table, Aelita stopped eating, looking extremely nervous at the topic but Jeremy still hasn't noticed.

"Yeah but I've got this feeling that XANA isn't destroyed. Maybe we didn't do it right, maybe you guys didn't do your part right…"

As Jeremy went on and on, the other were getting angrier and angrier by the minute, Ulrich especially. _How dare he thinks that we didn't do our job right?! We did the best we could on that last day. I can't wait to virtualise him when he doesn't expect it._ Odd and Yumi were both glaring at Jeremy, both trying the resist the urge to sock him in the face. But it got to the point where Aelita couldn't take it anymore.

"Jeremy stop!" Yumi yells, "Can't you see that Aelita is practically shaking in fright?"

Yumi was right, Aelita has abandoned her food and had her feet on the edge of the seat, hugging her legs tightly.

"Aelita, I'm sorry…" Jeremy says softly but she stands and runs out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll go after her," Odd offers softly and he leaves as well.

"Hasn't she told you about her nightmares?" Yumi asks, angrily.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you of all people should know what it did to Aelita for the past few years. A lot of terrifying things happened when we're on Lyoko and we don't want to re-live it again."

"Yeah, I agree with her but don't get me wrong," Ulrich adds, putting his piece of toast down, "I'll admit that I had fun fighting on Lyoko but it really affected our lives, some of us have still have nightmare of the horrors that happened, even I get them occasionally. Not to mention, some of us took it harder than others"

Jeremy sighed. "Alright then, I'll go after her."

"Don't bother," Ulrich says coldly, "Odd went after her already."

Jeremy sighed. _Great job, you idiot… They hate your guts now…_

* * *

"Aelita! Where are you?" Odd calls, looking around him.

He was in the forest now after doing a quick run around the campus but there was no sign of the pink-haired girl. _Maybe she's in the Hermitage._ He jogged to the abandoned house and stood outside the gates. The house still gives him the creeps even after discovering it almost three years ago.

"Aelita!" he shouted, stepping inside, "Aelita! Are you here? Answer me!"

Odd could hear really quiet sobbing upstairs and he went up, mentally praying that the stairs won't break underneath his feet. He reached the landing and the sobs were louder and were coming from Aelita's old bedroom. He went inside and he found what he was looking for. Aelita was curled up on her old bed, her back facing the doorway.

"Hey, Princess," he says softly, walking up to Aelita and sitting down next to her on the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes read and raw and her face stained with tears.

"Odd…" she croaked out before launching into another round of sobs. He patted her on the back and looked into her eyes before he started talking.

"You know that Einstein isn't the best at this sort of thing but he is trying his best," he said, putting an arm around her

"I know but I wish he would be more sensitive about someone's feeling when talking about a sensitive topic. Out of everyone in our group, he knew how much XANA effected my life more than anyone else and yet he spoke about it like it was no big deal!" she said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Odd offered her a tissue from a packet and she wiped away every last one.

"Odd," she sniffed.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go back to the factory." That response surprised Odd and he nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"What?! Why?"

"I need to know if the super computer is on," Aelita answered, looking away.

"I don't know Princess." he said nervously, "We destroyed XANA. I highly doubt the super computer would turn itself back on miraculously," Even though Odd was still the least intelligent in the group, Aelita had to admit he had a point. But she needed to know.

"Odd, I need to know," she countered, turning and locking her emerald green eyes onto Odd's amber ones, "I promise you I won't turn the super computer on the find out if my nightmares are true and I won't virtualise myself to find out the answers."

Odd tried to read Aelita but all he saw was pain and suffering; he knew she had nightmares every night ever since XANA's defeat. He also knew she was desperate for answers but the last time Aelita was desperate, she refused to listen to anyone and it nearly gotten her killed.

"Alright then. Let's go"

* * *

It took forever for the girl to get back to Lyoko, she didn't have the right coordinates to get there so she had to stop at another Replika that was also forgotten to find the coordinates after an hour of floating around to find nothing. Plus, the energy levels in the Navskid were running low. After leaving the Replika, she found Lyoko with no problems in no time.

She emerged out of the Digital Sea and steered the Navskid to the Sector floor to find that she was in the Desert Sector. Once she landed, she energized out of the Navskid and took in her surroundings.

"Wha-what h-happened t-to t-the C-cloud S-sect-tor?" she asked herself, her voice croaking slightly, as she hasn't used it for a long time. She did shout at XANA when he kidnap her a year ago by she gave up after a while and she hasn't spoken ever since.

"No monsters for now," she murmured to herself, her eyes landing on the Navskid.

"I have to get rid of this, in case XANA tries to take it back."

It took her a while but the girl managed to push it over the edge and sent the Navskid tumbling towards the Digital Sea. A column of light bursted from the surface of the Digital Sea where the Navskid hit the Sea. She turned around and took one last glance of the Desert Sector.

"I need to get back to the Cloud Sector so XANA can't take me back," she shuddered at the thought of being captured again before setting off.

"But first, I need to find a tower…"

* * *

 _ **Hey! I know this is only the beginning of the story and this doesn't have a lot of follows, favourites and reviews but I really hope you enjoy this story. That's all for now!**_

 _ **\- LyokoLover15**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I know that there aren't a lot of people reading this but sorry this took so long to update! I got writers block and when ever I sit down to write this, I either get kicked off my laptop or I get distracted by something else. Also, I'm sure you would've noticed by now that I have changed the title and cover of the story to 'Skyfall'. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

The bell rang, signalling students to head to their class. In Ulrich and Jeremy's case, Science with Mrs Hertz. (Yippee...)

"Where are they?" Ulrich muttered to himself, looking around the mess of students that was his classmates for Odd and Aelita. They both haven't come back and he was starting to get worried. His phone beeped and he looked at the screen to find Odd's username pop up along with a text message.

 **Odd_Ball: aelita wants 2 go 2 the factory 2 check if the SC is on. we're not going 2 turn it on. don't tell jeremy btw. b back soon.**

 _Wasn't planning on it Odd._ Ulrich glanced at Jeremy while slipping his phone back in his pocket. Jeremy stood at the back of the line of students waiting to go into Science. Ulrich felt sorry for him for a second but that was quickly replaced with anger. _How dare he accuses us of not doing our job right. We fought XANA for almost three years! Besides, that was rich coming from him because he never set foot on Lyoko himself!_ He glanced up to find Mrs Hertz unlocking the classroom door. He groaned as his classmates filed into the classroom while trying to come up with an excuse to cover Odd and Aelita.

* * *

"OK, I told Ulrich, let's go," Odd says pocketing his phone. Aelita nods in response and the two leave the room.

Odd and Aelita went back down stairs and out the back door. Thankfully the passage way leading to the sewers was still visible through the tangled mess of ivy. Odd didn't need have a lot of trouble opening the door and the two went down and ran through the underground maze, both lost in their own thoughts.

Aelita knew she was going to regret this but she really needed to know. The nightmares have been getting worse with each night that passes and she couldn't take them any longer. If Aelita had it her way, she would turn the super computer back on and virtualise herself into Sector 5. But she promised Odd that she wouldn't do anything but check that the super computer was still off. _It can't be true, can it?_

Odd wasn't sure how he should feel about the situation. He was angry at Jeremy for bringing up Lyoko after a year of not having to constantly looking behind their shoulders in fear, sorry for Aelita for everything she has suffered but he also felt extremely guilty as well, for going behind everyone else's back and going back to the factory after so long. The last time Odd and Aelita did this, XANA had set a trap for the other Warriors in the Mountain Sector while he attacked the Core of Lyoko at ease but he didn't notice the two stowaways that was already in Sector 5.

Soon the duo reached the ladder leading up to the bridge and they went up, one after the other. Aelita was greeted with the sea breeze that blew around the factory on the lake below as she repeated the same mantra in her head. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_ Odd had climbed up and the two ran across the bridge into the factory, swinging down on the four ropes hanging from the metal beams above.

"OK Aelita, promise me," Odd says as they walk into the elevator, "We are only going down to the super computer room and heading straight back to school, not a word to the others about this. Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded, pressing the button, the elevator coming back to life and descending.

* * *

"And that was when the steam engine was invented during the Industrial Revolution. It's really interesting because..."

At that point, Yumi had zoned out, not only because her history teacher's lecture was incredibly boring but she had a lot on her mind at the moment. She was still trying to decide whether to drop the 'friends and that's all' with Ulrich and become a couple or not. She also couldn't stop thinking about Lyoko and the horrors that took place in that world. _We nearly DIED in that world how many times and Jeremy wants us to go back in again? No, not happening in a million years. I hope that Aelita is alright after this morning._ Yumi decided to look back up but immediately regretted it because the teacher had written 'Pop Quiz' in big letters on the white board. _Aw crap… when was the steam engine invented again?_

* * *

The lift stops and the doors open slowly and Odd and Aelita gasp at the sight in front of them. The room was lit brightly and a tall machine in the centre of the room was lit up and glowing with golden light. The super computer was turned itself back on.

"Bu-bu-but how is this possible?!" Aelita stutters as run towards the super computer and open the hatch revealing the switch which has been moved. _No, no no no no! This can't be happening!_

"Do you want to start considering that theory of yours Aelita?" Odd calls from the elevator, sounding concerned. She nods silently. On the way down, Aelita had come up with a weird theory that the supercomputer might have turned itself back on. Odd had asked if that was even possible but didn't ask any more questions.

"Well, why don't we head up to the lab to see what's going on?" She nods again in response and heads back to the elevator.

It was complete silence between the duo for the lift ride and soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the lab. It thankfully hasn't changed since last year.

"So Aelita, are you going to virtualise us to check things out?" Odd asks as she sits down on the chair at the computer screen.

"No. Just a sec…" Aelita murmurs, fingers flying across the key board. A window popped up showing the security footage over the past year. When it was all over, Jeremy had put up security cameras disguised as random objects in front of the elevator, in the elevator, in the computer lab and in the console room.

"It looks clean," she reports swinging the chair around to face Odd.

"Alright," Odd says, "let's turn it off again and head back to school. We've already missed Science and if you can come up with an excuse, I'll forget that we came back here."

Aelita nods again and slid of the chair. The computer screen lights up again and the super scan window opens up and it flashes before an image of a tower appears, flashing red.

"No… it can't be…"

Odd looked at the screen with a very grim expression and pulled out his phone again.

"I'll call the others."

* * *

The bell rang back at Kadic and all the students quickly stuffed their stuff in their bags and left for their next class, barely picking up their homework over the chatter. Ulrich and Jeremy left the classroom and began heading to towards the gymnasium, for Jeremy's least favourite subject.

"What sort of crap is Jim gonna teach us today?" Jeremy muttered as they walked through the courtyard.

"I dunno, probably something along the lines of high jump and leaping cows," Ulrich joked, hands in his pockets.

The two chuckled and Ulrich realised something. _Maybe I was being too hard on Jeremy, but he did bring up our worst nightmare._

A sharp ring interrupted their fun and Ulrich fumbled through his pocket to get his phone back out.

"Odd?" he answered after glancing at the caller ID and at Jeremy, "Where are you? You and Aelita have already missed Science and we're about to start Gym. What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Listen, Aelita and I have a huge problem. Is Jeremy with you?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Ulrich glanced at his friend again.

"Good, he really needs to hear this. Go somewhere quiet and put the phone on speaker." Ulrich nudged Jeremy and pointed to the Cafeteria and began pulling him with him.

"What are you-" Jeremy was quickly silenced as the two made their way behind the cafeteria. He was about to say something again but the look Ulrich gave him told him to keep it down and listen.

Ulrich put his phone on speaker. "Odd, I have Jeremy, now spill; what the hell is going on?"

They can hear an audible sigh on the other side. "Jeremy, please don't be mad but," Odd sighed again before swallowing and preceding, "Aelita and I are at the factory now."

"WHAT?!" Jeremy shrieked.

"Hey keep it down will you?" Ulrich hissed, "We don't want Rosa to find us now do we?"

"What the hell are you two doing at the factory?" Jeremy demanded, ignoring Ulrich.

"Listen, I'm really sorry but Aelita got really desperate after what you said this morning. I tracked her down at the Hermitage and she wanted to go back to check that the supercomputer is still off. That's all! I made her promise to not turn it back on if it isn't so she can't virtualise herself onto Lyoko again."

"Then why are you calling us? The supercomputer should still be off," Jeremy asked in a much calmer and quieter voice. _It is all my fault…_ "I've been monitoring the factory daily and no one has been near the elevator or the other entrance."

"Yeah, that was the problem I wanted to tell to you about…" Odd said nervously. Dread filled Ulrich and Jeremy's hearts.

"Odd, what's the problem?" Ulrich asked cautiously, knowing that he wouldn't like his answer.

He couldn't be any more accurate about that. There was silence on Odd's end before he finally answered in a meek voice.

"The supercomputer was already back on long before Aelita and I got there."

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Ulrich and Jeremy shouted at once, already forgetting about any possible witnesses through their shock.

"I don't know!" Odd began panic, "Aelita even had this little theory that the supercomputer might have turned itself back on. She went through the security cameras and it looks clean." More sighing can be heard. "I really didn't want to be the bringer of bad news but unfortunately I have more."

"Oh great. What could be worse than this?" Ulrich muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the bad news. _This can't be happening…_ Jeremy, on the other hand, decided to take it and ask, "What is it Odd?" He immediately regretted asking when he got his answer.

"We have an activated tower."

"Shit!"

"Jeremy! Be quiet or we'll get caught! And keep the swearing to the minimum while you're at it." Jeremy took deep breaths before taking out his phone.

"I'll call Yumi. Ulrich, keep Odd on the line." He nodded and watch Jeremy choose Yumi's contact number. He lay his phone on the ground next to Ulrich's and put it on speaker as well.

"Jeremy?" Yumi whispered, "Why are you calling me now? Shouldn't you be in class?" On reflex, Ulrich snapped his head towards the classrooms to find the corridors empty and the classroom doors closed.

"Oops…" he whispered to himself, glancing over to Jeremy.

"Well, forget about that. Anyway we have a huge problem. Can you duck outside of class for a moment?"

"Can't, I'm stuck in double history and we just started a pop quiz. Besides, my teacher wouldn't let me out anyway."

"Oh yeah, you have boring Mr Eldridge. Sucks to be you," Ulrich piped up causing Yumi to stifle a giggle. But a glare for Jeremy quickly silenced him and Yumi seemingly got the message as well because she stopped.

"OK," Jeremy's voice was wavering between forcing himself to be calm and trying not to freak out at the situation at hand. "Yumi, I have really bad news. Before you ask, promise me you won't freak out as you're still in class with what I'm about to say."

"OK," Yumi answered, sounding unsure. Jeremy took a deep breath. Now he knew how stressed out Odd was when he had to break the news to them.

"The super computer is back on and we have an activated tower." There was gasp on the other end.

In Yumi's classroom, she had dropped her pen and it landed on the floor with a clank. Everyone else in the classroom turned to look and her and she had to quickly drop her phone into her bag which was sitting wide open next to the chair. Thankfully no one noticed the soft thud the phone made when it landed onto her jumper. When everyone else had finally turned back to their books and the teacher looked away after briefly glancing at Yumi, she bent down to pick the phone up and put it back up to her ear.

"How is it possible? And how do you know this?" Yumi asked.

"Never mind that," Jeremy quickly answered, he didn't want Yumi to create another scene in class, "I was going to ask if you can get out so we can sort this out but you've got Mr Eldridge. And we all know he won't let you out even if you really need to go to the loo. For now, just sit tight and head straight to the factory when class is over. Ulrich and I will head there now and meet Aelita and Odd there."

"Wait, where are Odd and Aelita?"

"I'll explain everything later! Remember, just sit tight and head straight to the factory when class is over, got it?"

"Got it, see ya Jeremy." The line went dead and Jeremy quickly pocketed his phone and turned to Ulrich. He nodded and turned back to his still active phone.

"Odd, are you still there?"

"Read you loud and clear, chief."

"Yumi can't make it 'cause she's doing a pop quiz. Jeremy and I will head over now."

"Gotcha. I think Aelita will virtualise us now to get a head start before XANA starts his attack."

"Mmhmm. We'll see you soon."

"Right."

The line went dead.

"Well?" Ulrich prompted.

"We have to get to the factory and deactivate the tower before XANA starts his attack," Jeremy answered.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath but quickly realised that the air tasted weird. He then sniffed the air and it smelled like… smoke?

"Hey, do you smell that?" Jeremy turned to Ulrich.

"Yeah, I do," he answered after taking a whiff. Something bright caught Ulrich's eye.

"Look!" he exclaims, pointing the little fire that just appeared. But before he and Jeremy could do anything, the small flame became two and more flames followed after it after a barrier of fire had surrounded the whole school.

Both Ulrich and Jeremy gulped.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

"Ulrich and Jeremy are on their way," Odd reported, "Yumi can't make it because she's doing a pop quiz."

"Alright, tower located in the Desert Sector, south-east," Aelita piped up. Her fingers flew across the keyboard again as she opened up the virtualisation window.

"OK, I started up the virtualisation process. We have to deactivate the tower before XANA starts his attack." Aelita bit her lip nervously, holding her finger above the enter key. It was just like old times again. The fear, the rush of adrenalin, can she do it again? Another hand had rested onto hers and she looked up to Odd's bright amber eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back.

"Come on, let's get this over and done before the attack comes." He presses the enter button, firing up the virtualisation process. _**1:00**_ Aelita got up from the seat and the two head to the elevator and it closes. _**0:50**_ The elevator descends to the next floor, where the scanners are. _**0:30**_ The doors opens and the two bolt to the three scanners and step inside one each. _**0:15**_ Aelita began to clench her fist nervously. _Am I ready to face XANA again?_

"Ready Princess?" Odd asks from the scanner across from her. _**0:10**_ _I can do this._ She takes one last deep breath and faces Odd, now looking more determined.

"See you later Odd," _**0:00**_ The doors close in front of and them and the virtualisation process starts.

 _ **Transfer.**_ A blast of air blows their hair upwards from underneath them, the scanners lighting up and coming back to life.

 _ **Scanner.**_ They're now lifted off their feet and start spinning around slowly, the glowing ring inside scanning their bodies and DNA. On the computer screen above, Odd and Aelita's ID cards flash, indicating that the computer has recognised them and their avatars have been loaded.

 _ **Virtualisation.**_ One last strong gust of wind hits Odd and Aelita and with a blinding light, the feline and angel are no longer on Earth anymore.

* * *

Nothing had changed in the scenery as the girl continued to wander through the Desert Sector. It's almost been an hour and she still hasn't found a tower.

"Come on, where is it?" she muttered irritated. She wanted to get back to the Cloud Sector as soon as possible so XANA doesn't get her again. She sighed and looked up at the orange sky above her.

"I wander… will she still remember me after all this time?" she asked herself. Something tall and white caught her eye. Standing about two hundred meters away from her on her right, was a tower.

"At last!" she gasped, relieved and began running towards the tower. Suddenly, a red laser hit the ground a couple meters in front of her. She looked up to find three hornets flying behind her, approaching very quickly. She sped up and began to run faster for the tower, the hornets still firing lasers at her. _I've got to take out those hornets now!_

She twirled around charged up a ball of blue energy, cackling with electricity and fired it at the left hornet. The ball hit its target, causing the hornet to explode. The two remain hornets kept on firing at her. A single laser hit the girl on her right arm and she put her left hand up to her arm where the laser hit it. She turned around again and charged up another energy ball in her right hand and threw it at the hornets, narrowly missing.

The tower was much closer and she sped up again and bolted for the entrance. But the moment she reached it, the tower pulsed red and she ran through the wall. As soon as she slowed down, she collapsed onto the glowing floor, breathing heavily.

"That was close…" she panted, taking in deep breaths, "Too close…"

The walls of the tower began to blaring red.

"What the-" The girl ran to the centre of the tower and began to rise up the tower to the floating platform. She landed and ran to the centre where the interface waited. She placed her hand on it and her name flashed on the screen. A window immediately popped up after that.

"An activated tower!" she gasped after reading it very quickly, "Wait, oh god, it **this** the activated tower?!" _Oh crap, I can't deactivate it, I don't know the code! And I can't go back outside because the two hornets would still be there, ready to shoot me!_ She took a deep breath. _OK, calm down, they will come to deactivate the tower, I'm sure of it._ She put her hands to her chest.

"Please, help me…"

* * *

 **WOW! That chapter without the ANs was 3251 words. It look a lot longer to write this not only because I had writers block but here was so much I had to mention. An update will come (hopefully) soon. Please favourite, follow and leave a review!**

 **\- LyokoLover15**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry it took 5-6 months to update. So I've got school and about three other writing projects now, sue me. Some of you you might have noticed that I've changed my username, my new one is now queen123414. I also want to give a very big thank thank you to the very few people who have favourited, followed and left a review on my story. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

On Lyoko in the Desert Sector, two humanoid wire frames appeared about 20 feet above the ground. They slowly began to gain colour, one dressed in pink with pink tinged skin and pointed elf ears and the other in purple with furry paw-like hands, a pair of cat ears poking out of his blonde hair and a long striped tail before falling to the ground. Odd stood up from his cat-like crouch, looking over his outfit before flipping his hands (ahem, paws) to and fro. He then felt a strange sensation on his lower back before realizing that it was his tail and putting his paw behind to let it rest in his open palm.

"Odd, are you getting used to being a cat again?" Aelita giggles on his right. She was also looking over herself, wearing the same outfit as last time like Odd.

"Yeah, it's not every day you get to be a half cat and half human hybrid." He lets go of his tail and turns to Aelita, "Did you materialize the Overboard?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry but we're gonna have to go on foot."

"That's alright. This will be our warm up." And with that, they run off to the tower.

* * *

"Hey, is that smoke?"

Yumi looked up from her work to find the rest of her class looking outside the window. Instead of the clear blue sky, there was a thick cloud of black smoke in its place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Their teacher Mr Eldridge demanded, standing up at his desk. But before anyone could answer, the classroom door swung open with a bang.

"Sir, quickly! There a fire! A voice shouted at the doorway. Almost instantly, everyone turned to face the visitor at the door.

"Ulrich?" Yumi murmured to herself as her teacher approached him.

"Young man, can please explain what's on earth is going on?" Mr Eldridge asked.

"I don't know how the fire started but it's surrounded the whole school!" Ulrich answered, causing the whole class to panic. Yumi could only grimace. _So that's the XANA attack. I didn't think he would do something so drastic after a year of absolutely nothing._

"And how do you know this?" her teacher asked again.

"My friend and I were heading back to class when we saw it. We need help to stop the fire."

"Call 911!" Dean, one of the boys in Yumi's class called out.

"We tried but the power lines must've gotten destroyed!" Ulrich yelled back, which caused the class to start panicking again, except louder.

"Silence!" Mr Eldridge bellowed and the classroom went silent instantly. "Alright then," he says, trying to sound calm before turning to Ulrich. "Where is the fire?"

"It's surrounded the whole school," he answered, "My friend Jeremy's gone to the other classes for help but we'll need more people if we want to stop the fire."

Mr Eldridge nodded and turned to his class. "Max, William and Dean, would boys mind helping us?" The three boys nodded hesitantly but stood up and walked to the front of the class as their teacher continued, "Everyone else, stay inside and don't leave this room at all."

Yumi gritted her teeth. There was no way she was staying inside while her friends were out there, two of them about to go fight a fire and the other two in a virtual universe fighting robotic monsters to save everyone else. She was about to stand up to argue with her teacher when another voice stopped her.

"Ulrich!"

Everyone turned to the doorway where a boy just ran up to them, completely exhausted. He stank of smoke and his glasses sat on an angle on his nose.

"Jeremy!" both Ulrich and Yumi exclaimed. Yumi got up and ran to help her friend, putting her arm around his shoulder to support him, ignoring her teacher.

"Jeremy! Are you alright?" Ulrich asked worriedly, holding his friend up as well.

"I've been better," he muttered back, "But we've got a huge problem!" Both Ulrich and Yumi swallowed nervously.

"What is it?" Mr Eldridge asked.

"I don't know how or why, but the fire barrier around the school is moving inwards towards us!" Jeremy cried.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted. Instantly everyone began to panic again, the volume increasing very second.

Yumi balled her spare hand into a fist very tightly. "Damn you XANA," she muttered angrily under her breath, "can't you just leave us alone?" She turned to her teacher, who was trying to calm down the rest of the class again.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed again and the classroom went silent again, save for the cackling flames and the other panicking students outside. "Can I have some more brave people to come forward and help us?"

Yumi put her hand up where she was standing as soon as her teacher had finished speaking. She looked around at her other classmates, some of them standing up nervously before glancing at Ulrich, who gave her a worried look. Mr Eldridge beckoned the students outside, reminding the remaining few to stay inside and close the windows before heading off. Yumi hung back to catch up with Jeremy and Ulrich, who were walking at a steadier pace.

"Hey," she murmured to her friends when she had caught up with them.

"Hey, you alright?" Ulrich murmured back. Yumi just nodded.

"Odd and Aelita are on Lyoko?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, but worries me the most is that XANA managed to launch an attack on us even though we've turned the super computer off. And one that's on such a large scale."

"Yeah, how is that even possible? And why is the super computer back on in the first place?" Ulrich asks, frowning.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out," Yumi said, coughing on the smoke, "The smoke's getting really unbearable, I feel like I can't breathe."

Her two friends nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, things were going really well, no monsters have attacked Odd and Aelita yet. As the two Warriors were sprinting through the Desert Sector for the tower, Aelita noticed a tall column of white with a blood red aura surrounding the tip. _There it is!_ She pointed the tower to the Odd and they ran for a nearby rock about 200m from the tower.

"Tower in sight," Odd murmured, peering around the tall rock face. Aelita peered around Odd and frowned. There was a squad of four Bloks and one lone Hornet, flying around them and making what sounded like buzzing noises.

"It looks like it's… giving orders to them," Aelita says, staring at them studiously.

"Is that normal?" Odd asked turning to her. She shook her head.

"No, I've never seen anything like it," she mused in response.

"Do you think that Hornet became XANA's right hand man or something?" Odd asks again, chuckling slightly while still eyeing the Hornet.

"I highly doubt it. A far as I know, XANA doesn't care about his monsters."

"That's true. He can make as many as he wants, which really sucks for us."

They continued to watch the monsters for the next couple minutes before the Bloks started to spread out and stood around the base of the towers, the Hornet flying around the tower above the Bloks, still giving 'orders'.

"Strange…" Aelita muttered to herself, "What are they up to?"

"Well let's not waste any more time trying to figure it out. There's a tower waiting for us to deactivate it," Odd says, holding his right arm out. He put his left paw above his right wrist and cocked his head slightly to the side, his right eye closed. He moved his armed around until he got his aim just right.

"I haven't done this for over a year and that came so naturally to me," Odd chuckled under his breath and fired. A small metallic arrow-shaped bullet shot out of his wrist and flew straight towards the Hornet, hitting right on target. The Bloks jumped at the sound of their 'commander' exploding and began to search for the culprit.

"Nice shot," Aelita said, holding her hand out for a fist bump.

"Why thank you, Princess," Odd smirked, returning it before turning to the Bloks, "Now for the Blok-heads." He turned to his pink haired friend. "Stay here until I tell you to come out, alright?"

"Odd." Said person turned to Aelita, who wore a worried expression on her face. "Please be careful out there, okay? I can't lose you all." He gave her a small smile, resting a paw on her shoulder.

"I will."

The two friends jumped when a laser had just soared pasted their heads and looked up to see one of the Bloks behind them, charging up another laser. Odd growled and fired a Laser Arrow at it.

"That's what you get for ruining the moment," Odd muttered as the monster exploded, his tail lashing angrily. He peered around the rock to see the other Bloks coming towards their hiding place.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He jumped up onto the rock and began to climb up to the top. Once he had reached the top, he let out a shrill whistle, causing the Bloks to jump and the sound. He fired three Laser arrows, all of them missing. _Oh fudge it._ And with that, he leapt off the rock, now above the Bloks.

"Laser arrow!"

* * *

The sky was now covered with smoke as the fire border raged on around the school. Someone outside the border had noticed the fired and thankfully called the fire department. Unfortunately it seemed that the fire department can't put the flames out.

"Sir, we can't put the fire out!" one fire fighter reported to his superior.

"Have you tried everything?" his leader asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything!"

The leader cursed under his breath and sighed. He then turned to the other firefighters who were trying to put it out.

"I want everyone the use full force on the fire now!" he roared over the cackling flames. The firefighters looked at him and nodded and left to follow his orders.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the border, all classes have abandoned their work and are now trying to find safety. Their principal, Jean Pierre Delmas was now directing all the students to the upper levels of the science building.

"Come on this way!" Ulrich shouted over the panicked chatter, herding the next class inside. He coughed on the smoke briefly before helping the next class. Once that class was in the building, he ran outside the students and teachers who were trying to help put out the fire on their end. Each person was armed with a fire extinguisher from the classrooms and was spraying the white foam onto the fire.

"Jim! How's it going?" he called to his teacher.

"Not good Stern," Jim answered, wiping his brow, "The fire doesn't seem to react to water or the fire extinguishers and it's getting closer. Do you think we should all retreat now?"

When Ulrich nodded and Jim then gathered the other students and teachers, they all began to head to the science building. Some would occasionally stop to pour water on the fire in hopes of putting out a small flame but to no avail.

Ulrich looked around at the damage caused by the fire. The cafeteria was long gone and part of the dorms and a few classrooms had caught fire as well. I don't understand. _How can XANA cause so much damage with the super computer off? Did he manage to turn it back on somehow?_

The science building was getter closer now and everyone in the group broke into a sprint because it wasn't far now and the smoke and heat had become really unbearable. Ulrich noticed Yumi standing at the door, beckoning and shouting for them to come inside. She watched them fly in through the doorway and collapsed on the cool floor as she slammed the door shut.

"Are guys all alright?" Yumi asked worriedly, glancing at them with the same expression. She only mumbled and rushed answers and a lot of heaving breathing before she continued. "Come on, let's go upstairs, there should be enough water for all of you. There was a murmur of agreement and everyone headed for the stair case, same for two of them. "As soon as get water and everyone is safe, Jeremy's got news for us," Yumi murmured to Ulrich. The latter only nodded in response before the two sped up to catch up with the others.

* * *

Lasers were flying everywhere, trying to hit the speedy purple target who has several acrobatic tricks up his sleeve to avoid them. Aelita watched nervously as she watched her friend dodge the lasers that came dangerously too close to him. He had managed to defeat the last few Bloks with little difficulty a few minutes ago but before he could call Aelita out, a Megatank, two Kankrelats and a Tarantula appeared and began firing at him. The angel had tried to come out and help him fight but Odd had quickly pushed her back behind the rock and then performed several backflips to avoid the lasers.

"Laser arrow!" Odd cried, landing on both feet and firing two laser arrows, hitting both Kankrelats. He made a fist in victory but quickly gasped when he saw the Megatank opening its round shell, revealing the disgusting pink veins and the Eye of XANA inside. The Eye was charging up a laser wall and it fired, expanding outwards. Odd's eyes widened and threw himself to the side, landing in a cat-like crouch and turned his head to glare at the Megatank. He then noticed lasers firing behind him in his peripheral vision and did a cartwheel to avoid them. _Damn it, I completely forgot about that Tarantula._

A smirk appeared on his face as an idea began to form in his mind, his tail twitching excitedly. _It's risky but it's the best I've got._ He checked that the Tarantula was still behind him before turning to the Megatank with a smirk on his face.

"Hey you! Yeah you, the giant bowling ball!" The Megatank promptly turned to Odd, who was waving his paw-like arms above him, trying to get its attention. Even the Tarantula had stopped firing behind him.

"That was absolutely pathetic! Is that the best you've got?" Odd sneered at the Megatank, his paws now on his waist. The Megatank let out a high pitched buzz, obviously angry at Odd for the taunt. It gave the feline hybrid satisfaction of witnessing one of XANA's monsters having what looked like a hissy fit, his amber eyes gleaming mischievously. Meanwhile, Aelita watched the scene from her hiding spot, feeling really confused.

"What is he up to?" Aelita muttered to herself. She gasped when the Megatank released the laser wall, speeding straight for Odd. "Odd! Get out of there!" she cried out.

Odd watched the laser wall speeding towards him. He waited until the last moment to jump to the side, allowing the laser wall to hit the Tarantula behind him instead and exploding on impact.

"Yes!" he quietly cheered to himself and stood up. He turned his attention back to the Megatank.

"Your turn," he muttered, taking aim at the target that was still open. So many things happened in the next ten seconds.

"Laser-!"

"Energy Field!"

"Wait what?!"

A small pink orb came flying into view and hit the Megatank on the metal shell. Cackling pink electricity covered the Megatank of every inch of its body before it exploded.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Odd whined, turning to Aelita, who was walking out from the hiding the rock with a pout on his face.

Aelita just shrugged. "Sorry, but you took too long. Plus, you got the other monsters." He friend thought about it for a moment before sighing because he realised she was right and slumped in false defeat.

"Okay, you've got a point. Now, go and deactivate the tower quickly. The attack on Earth would've started by now."

His pink-haired friend nodded reluctantly and began to run towards the tower. She stopped in front of it, hesitating slightly. She turned back to Odd, who gave her thumbs up with both paws and one of his signature Cheshire cat smiles. Aelita gave him a weak smile in return before stepping into the tower.

* * *

Aelita walked through the wall and was met with the familiar blue walls. She walked to the centre of the platform, the rings lighting up one by one. She stopped in the centre and attempted to calm herself before allowing the tower to lift her up. A feint white outline appeared around her as Aelita began to float upwards. As she floated to the top, random scenes from her nightmares began to play in her head, repeating over and over like a broken record.

She managed to push those thoughts out as she looked up the approaching platform. Aelita prepared herself to land but just as she passed the platform the saw a figure hunched over the interface. Alarm bells began to ring in her head as she landed, taking a cautious step closer.

"Wh-who are you?" Aelita shed in a trembling voice, raising her arm just in case she need to fire an energy field. The figure spun around and the only thing Aelita managed to process was the bright blue eyes in the dim light the tower provided.

"You know perfectly well who I am XANA!" the figure spat back in a feminine voice. Aelita flinched and took a step back.

"N-no I'm not," she stammered, her voice shaking and the panic inside her rising.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" the girl screamed and opened her clenched fist, her fingertips resembling claws. Aelita's eye's widened as a blue orb began to form in her palm, cackling with electricity. It looked like her energy fields but a different colour and bigger and deadlier.

The orb was thrown at Aelita, causing her shriek and jump to the side. Her right foot missed the platform and she flailed her arms before she managed to find her footing. She was too late as another orb was thrown at her, hitting her in the stomach and causing her to fall off the platform.

"Odd! Help!" she managed to gasp out while screaming as she plummeted.

* * *

 **I left you on a clifthanger. So sorry. 3048 words. Not bad. A few things, I don't know the emergency number in France, I only know the Australian and American numbers so I went with the American version. I hope you liked the fighting scenes, it was a lot harder to write than I first through it was. Do what you need to do,** **favourite, follow and leave a review and pray that the next update comes soon (it will, be patient). Feedback would be well appreciated as well. Byeee!**

 **-queen123414**


	5. Chapter 4

_**... ... ...**_

 _ **Okay, before I start, I am going to apologise some-what profusely for posting this chapter after almost one year of NOTHING. Last year has been a horrible year for me, barely getting through school, my new job, friendship problems and to top it off, a ton of writers block on all my stories. Also, this year is probably going to be the same as last year, but worse since I've started senior in high school. Fan-f***ing-tastic.**_

 _ **But enough of the depressing stuff. Now, onto Chapter 4!**_

* * *

"What have you got Jeremy?" Yumi asked as she and Ulrich entered the janitors closest where their friend was hiding to get on his laptop, having just managed to get away from the rest of the school unnoticed.

"Do you want the bad news or the very bad news?" the genius asked, looking up from his screen.

"Neither sound good but I'll take the very bad first," Ulrich commented, closing the door and sitting in front of him next to Yumi.

"OK," Jeremy begins, turning the laptop around so his friends can see the screen. "See this?" he asked, pointing to a window opened on the screen.

"Uh, the one with a big rainbow-coloured ball and a bar that's raising very slowly?" Ulrich observed blankly, looking very confused.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yes Ulrich, that one. It appears to be a Replika-"

"What?! But I thought we destroyed them all!" Yumi exclaimed, thankfully not loud enough for everyone else to hear outside the small room.

Jeremy quickly shushed her anyway before continuing. "As I was saying, the 'big rainbow-coloured ball', as Ulrich referred it to as, is a Replika, hopefully the only one XANA managed to protect when we destroyed the others. The bar here," he pointed to the bar that Ulrich called 'a bar that's raising very slowly', "is the energy level of the Replika rising. Most of this is made up of XANA's rising energy signature, meaning that XANA has most likely been gathering energy in the past year. He could be using that energy for anything, regaining his strength, mass producing old and new monsters or worse, taking over more supercomputers around the globe for his plans."

All he got in response were two very confused friends. "So… in other words, we're doomed?" Ulrich asked blankly.

Jeremy sighed at his friend. "Pretty much."

"Hey, just out of curiosity, where's this Replika located?" Yumi asked.

Her friend typed something on his laptop before answering. "The Replika design appears to be based off the Mountain Sector and is located in the Great Ocean Road cliff face in Australia."

Yumi looked impressed. "Sounds nice. Always wanted to go to Australia."

"Hang on, then what's the bad news?" Ulrich asked, effectively reminding his friends of the current problem.

"Right," Jeremy quickly answered, "Anyway, there's something very strange on Lyoko."

"Is Aelita in the tower yet?" Yumi asked quickly.

"She was," was the answer they got and both Ulrich and Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" Ulrich repeated, "What happened?"

"She went in after Odd defeated all the monsters but something strange happened. There was someone else already in the tower," Jeremy answered.

Ulrich clenched his fist. "XANA," he growled.

"Well… not exactly," Jeremy said nervously, confusing his two friends.

"Huh?"

"Well, this new avatar seems to be similar to your avatars in terms of structure and properties. They have their own weapon and special powers but they seem to have tower control like Aelita but has access to a wider variety of data. I'll have to scan it to find out more and-"

"Mind getting straight to the point?" Yumi interrupted her friend before he got off topic.

Jeremy mumbled an apology and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Anyway, this new avatar doesn't seem to be one of XANA's monsters or slaves but whoever they are, they attacked Aelita and is now battling Odd."

"Yeah, well they better hurry up or otherwise we'll be burnt to a crisp," Ulrich says, standing up, "I think I can smell smoke in the building now. Yumi, we better go help the others."

Yumi nodded and stood up as well. "Keep digging Jeremy," she said and left the small room.

Jeremy flexed his fingers. "Alright then," he muttered to himself before he resuming typing. "Who are you exactly?" he muttered to himself as he went through another program.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Odd stiffened when he heard his name and whipped around to face the tower.

"Aelita?" he called. A moment later, Aelita ran out the tower, panic written all over her face.

"Aelita! Are you alright?" Odd asked worriedly, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Th-there's someone else in the tower!" Aelita managed to gasp through her heavy breathing.

"Huh?" But before he could say anything else, they hear the sound of someone exiting the tower and turned around immediately. A figure walked out, about as tall as Ulrich's avatar. Aelita gasped at the sight as took a step back.

The new mysterious avatar wore what looked like a light blue skin tight sleeveless jumpsuit under a grey crop top vest and a matching mini skirt. Attached to the vest was a black hood that was pulled over her head. There were also grey knee-pads on her knees over the jumpsuit. She had bright blue eyes that looked like they were cackling with electricity that peered out from under her back bangs and a black bandana that covered her mouth and the tip of her nose. A pair of long elven ears poked out of the sides of her face, a small earring similar to Aelita's but blue and silver dangling on her right ear. Brown leather guards were wrapped around her fore arms and shins and tightened with buckles over black finger-less gloves that reached just above her elbows and black boots with no heel.

"Who is that?" Odd asked his friend.

"I don't know," she answered, "I found her in the tower and she attacked me!" Odd's bright amber eyes narrowed.

"XANA," he growled as the avatar came closer. He quickly took a fighting stance and held his paw out while Aelita help up both hands.

"Laser Arrow!"

"Energy Field!"

A barrage of laser arrows and two energy fields were sent flying towards the avatar but she calmly held her hand out, palm facing the feline and angel. Sparks generated in her palm as a blue disk cackling with electricity formed and expanded in front of her, acting as a shield. Which meant that the attacks were useless and disintegrated on impact.

Both Odd and Aelita's eyes widened as their attacks disintegrated to pixels. The avatar began to advance closer to them during their shock, her force field still active. Odd gulped while Aelita took another step back. If that force field disintegrated their attacks, then who knows what would happen if their own avatars came into contact with it?

"Aelita," Odd said, not taking his eyes off their opponent, "That tower still needs to be deactivated, now. You have to hide while I take care of this and as soon as the coast is clear, run for the tower, got it?"

Aelita gasped at his statement. Odd had sounded uncharacteristically serious, she had never seen her friend act like that, not even during their previous battles against XANA. "Odd, I-"

She was interrupted by a blue orb flying towards them and the two threw themselves to the sides as the orb hit the ground where they were standing just seconds ago.

"GO!" Odd roared as he loaded another laser arrow and lunged for the girl while Aelita reluctantly ran for a nearby rock. She peered around the side and watched her friend fire laser arrows from both paws, clenching her fist.

"Odd, please be careful," she whispered.

Meanwhile, the girl had managed to dodge all but a few laser arrows. Odd smirked but his victory was short lived when the girl ran up and launched a swift roundhouse kick to his face. He bent backwards to avoid the attack and quickly back-flipped away to put more ground between them. She took out what looked like a small silver pole with a blue stripe in the centre from behind her back and extended it to a more suitable length and began wielding it like a staff. He blocked the staff that tried to jab him a few times before throwing a punch to her face. She quickly caught it but instead of a look of panic on his face, was a smirk and a charming wink that melted her insides slightly before she stumbled backward, having been kicked in the stomach.

"Aelita! Now!" Odd shouted as he began to shoot rapid fire laser arrows at the girl, who had dropped her staff and was trying to endure the laser arrows.

Aelita didn't waste time this time and waved her hand over the star bracelet wrapped around her wrist. A pair of pink angel wings that glowed appeared on her back and she took off after admiring them for a few seconds. She made it in no time and landed in front of the tower but hesitated again. She looked back at the two avatars who were fighting far away from the tower.

"Be careful Odd," Aelita whispered before slipping into the tower again.

Odd watched his friend enter but he suddenly yelped when he felt a searing pain on his back. He fell onto his hands (well, paws) and knees and glared up at the girl while trying to control his rapid breathing. He was exhausted and didn't know how many life points he had left. The previous battle with XANA's monsters was starting to take its toll on his body and he knew that he wasn't going to last long at this rate. But he had to, for Aelita who was deactivating the tower and his friends and everyone else back on Earth.

Meanwhile the girl was just as exhausted and low on life points as well. She had picked up her staff after knocking the feline avatar down and was leaning on her staff for support. Her body was still burning with pain from the laser arrows she had endured, all because she got distracted by a simple wink. _A wink?!_ She had to admit, she felt… different from that gesture and she couldn't figure out why. _He must be using a hidden ability or something. Nothing special._

As the two tried to catch their breath, she thought back to her first encounter with the pink-haired girl. The cat-boy had called her 'Aelita' and the girl gasped when she thought about it. No, it's can't be her, can it? Oh God, please tell me it isn't. It if was who she thought it was, then her whole family would be in danger from this crazy computer virus. _But do they still care about me? Do they even remember me?_

She was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a bang and felt her arm burn in pain. She grabbed her arm and snapped her head back up to glare at Odd, who looked just as exhausted but wore a determined look on his face. He refused to lose to this girl and he wasn't going to give up that easily. He fired two more arrows at the girl but she quickly twirled her staff in front of her, deflecting the arrows. She, on the other hand, refused to let this intruder and her sudden feelings towards him distract and defeat her so she decided to use her trump card to finally defeat him.

Odd was about to load another laser arrow when was stopped by a strange sight. The staff was now cackling with blue electricity as the girl held it up with one hand. It extended by a couple inches and a blue outline drew itself at each end, reminding Odd of the virtualization process. It gained colour and gleamed in the virtual sunlight.

Odd's eyes widened as the girl pointed the new curved blade of her now-transformed double-bladed scythe at him. He gulped audibly and cursed the first thing that came into his head.

"Oh, shit." He was in a lot of trouble now.

* * *

Back on Earth, things weren't looking good. In fact, it had only gotten worse. The fire had now reached the science building and was spreading quickly on the ground floor.

"Great, just what we needed," Ulrich muttered through the makeshift oxygen mask as he rested his head against the wall he was leaning on, while looking at the chaos around him. The teachers were running around trying to keep order amongst the students, handing out identical oxygen masks and stop the fire while the students were huddled in groups panicking or helping the teachers. "XANA sending all of us to Hell, with himself as Satan."

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps and saw Yumi sitting down next to him. "What's the update on Lyoko?" he whispered to her, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough so the people around them didn't hear.

She shrugged, pushing her own oxygen mask to the side. "Nothing new, Aelita trying to activate the tower but the tower won't let her up and Odd's still fighting the girl, both with not a lot of life points left."

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to that?" Ulrich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know that the mystery avatar has almost identical powers to Aelita and has a ridiculously powerful double-bladed scythe?" his friend quickly asked in response while pushing her mask back over her mouth.

Ulrich's eyes widened in shock at her answer. "Nope," he answered simply, popping the 'p' sound.

"Guys!" Someone shouted and Ulrich and Yumi turned and saw Jeremy pushing his way through the crowd, panicked written all over his face, "We've got a huge problem now!"

"Oh great, just what we needed…" Ulrcih groaned, before turning to the genius, "Why? What's going on?" But before Jeremy could answer, a loud boom echoed throughout the room, effectively ending the chatter in the room as everyone stopped to listen out for the sound.

"Wh-what's happening?" a first year girl stuttered fearfully, breaking the silence before being loudly shushed by a classmate.

Jeremy felt his stomach drop as he realised what was going to happen next. One glance at his two friends told him they had come to the same conclusion. "Oh no," he whispered. On the other side of the room, Ms Hertz's face paled. "Suzanne? What's wrong?" Jim asked, sounding uncharacteristically concerned.

The science teacher took a shaky breath. "There is a storage room on the ground floor, with materials, gases and chemicals, highly combustible ones, for experiments I conduct for my classes. There is also a-"

"Spare bottle of kerosene, a big one in case of an emergency. That is very flammable as well," Principal Delmas finished for her, now wrapping his arms tightly around Sissi, who gasped in shock.

Before anyone could do anything, another boom was heard, much louder than the last, causing the room to shake. Ulrich gulped. "I think the fire has found the kerosene."

A loud crack suddenly appeared behind Milly and Tamiya's class and everyone scrambled away from the crack to the other side of the room. Everyone but Tamiya, that is, she just stared at the growing crack, curled in an upright ball. "Tamiya! You gotta move!" Milly screeched at her best friend, tears falling down her face.

"Oh no, that area is just above the kerosene tank. Meaning that-" Ms Hertz began but was cut off by Jeremy.

"The fire has reached the kerosene and it has taken out either a support beam or the entire storage room fuelled by the other chemicals and gases," he finished shakily.

Ulrich, on the other hand, lunged forward and quickly scooped up Tamiya in his arms. He was about to jump back to the others but the ground beneath his feet crumbled. He yelped in shock but quickly got a hold of himself and grabbed the ledge with his right hand and held Tamiya's with the other. Everyone in the room screamed in fright but then started coughing violently at the smoke flowing into the room.

"Ulrich!" Yumi and Jeremie shouted as they ran forward to help their friend, ignoring the teachers yelling at them to stay back.

Ulrich moaned through is oxygen mask and glanced down to check on Tamiya. That was a big mistake because his vertigo chose that exact moment to flare up and his vision started to go blurry. All he could make out was the burning room below him and Tamiya sobbing hysterically through the black plume of smoke, making him feel light-headed. He didn't register Yumi grabbing his right hand with both of hers and started to pull him up. Jeremie followed up by grabbing Yumi around the waist and tried to pull the two back.

"Aelita! Odd! Hurry!" Jeremy screamed desperately as he tugged at Yumi's waist again, not caring that everyone around them heard him.

* * *

Aelita tries to calm herself, as she rose up the tower again. She needed to have a calm mind to access the top platform and right now she was far from calm. There had been incidents where Aelita couldn't deactivate the tower because she was too tense and the tower wouldn't let her up, and today happened to be one of those incidents. She finally reached the top platform and quickly strode to the centre once she landed. An interface appeared the moment she stopped and she placed her hand on it. The screen flashed and her credentials appeared.

 **{AELITA_}**

 **{CODE: _}**

 **{CODE: LYOKO_}**

"Tower deactivated," she murmured as binary programs zoomed down to the base of the tower, ending the attack on Earth. Without another moment of hesitation, Aelita turn around and jumped of the platform, back down to ground level. She had to go back out and help Odd.

Back outside, Odd had launched a double kick at the girl, who quickly blocked it with the shaft of her upgraded weapon but she was sent flying a few metres away from a kick to her unprotected stomach. Odd quickly glanced at the tower and a grin stretched across his features when he saw a stark white aura replacing the previously blood red colour.

"Great job Princess," he whispered underneath his breath. Suddenly, a cackling blue orb exploded at his feet, throwing him off balance but not before another one slammed into his stomach and sent him flying ten metres away. He landed on his stomach at the base of the tower, groaning as his entire body ached.

Aelita then chose that moment to appear out of the tower. She gasped in fright at the sight of her downed friend and immediately ran to his aid. The girl staggered to her feet as she charged up another orb, her weapon forgotten at her feet. Aelita looked up at the growing orb in her opponent's hands before standing up and charging up her own orb. She felt all her emotions, her worry for Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy back on Earth, her growing anxiety at the supercomputer being turned back on, and concern for Odd, pour themselves into the orb. The girl was about to throw the orb but gasped at the size of Aelita's orb, it was bigger than the length of her weapon. Aelita let out a war cry as she hurled the giant energy field at the girl, sending her flying twenty meters away. Aelita was about to run after her and keep firing energy fields but before she could anything else, she was roughly pushed back into the tower, landing on her backside. Odd stood above her, looking very afraid.

"Stay in here Aelita!" Odd begged desperately, "Please." And with that, he ran back outside the tower. He would never forgive himself if anything bad ever happened to Aelita, or Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy for that matter. The girl stood back up, clutching her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. Odd noticed that her hood and bandana had disappeared from that huge energy field of Aelita's but that was the least of his concerns now as he loaded a laser arrow in each arm and strode towards his opponent slowly.

Back inside the tower, Aelita groaned at Odd's stubbornness before changing her position so that she is kneeling. Her friend may be a jokester at heart but he had matured over the years to know when to be serious. She swiped to the left with two fingers and an interface appeared in front of her.

"Alright, let's see if I can find out anything about you," she muttered before opening a window. Another one popped up suddenly, making her blink in surprise but after reading it through she gasped in shock, her green eyes wide.

 _No… it's can't be…_

* * *

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **Sooo... that was that. Hopefully I will get the next update faster. Before I forget I would like to thank the very few people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Your support means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Other than that, review, favourite and follow.**_

 _ **\- queen123414**_


End file.
